Bad Memories
by Fairy Law
Summary: Chapter 4 update. Keluarga mereka! keseharian yang biasa-biasa aja! baca lo! reviewnya neng  AU,Rape,YAOI,Don't Like Must Read! MadaxKyuu,ItaxKyuu,SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Tuh kan!**

**Akhirnya begini juga!**

**Huh… Bheby update Fic baru sebelom nyelesaiin Fic yang WYLTM!**

**Tapi, klo gak update… ntar gak bisa tidur….**

**Oke tidak apa!**

**Terinspirasi dari SDK karyanya Kucing Perak senpai**

**Read and Review ya!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Charanya bukan punya ku!

* * *

**

'Sial!' umpat seseorang dari dalam hati.

'Kenapa, kenapa? Kenapa harus wajahnya yang datang terus? Kenapa gua enggak pernah bisa ngelupain tu orang! Gua benci dia!' batin seseorang dengan wajah frustasi.

Orang yang sedang berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya itu bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Anak dari Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, dan kakak dari Namikaze Naruto. Kyuubi yang akrab dipanggil dengan Kyuu itu memiliki paras tampan ayahnya dengan rambut berwarna pirang kemerahan, mata merah, dan kulit putih kecoklatan.

"Argh! Sial!" teriak Kyuu tanpa sadar saking frustasinya.

~Tok,tok~

"Masuk," ucap Kyuu dengan tenang.

"Kak Kyuu mimpi buruk lagi ya? Apakah kakak memimpikan orang itu lagi? Kenapa kakak tidak meminum obat kakak saja?" tanya adik Kyuu yang bernama Naruto.

Naruto sendiri memiliki wajah Imut ibunya. Naruto memiliki rambut pirang cerah, mata berwarna biru shappire, dan kulit yang lebih coklat dari kakaknya.

"Jangan sebut-sebut orang itu dan Gua gak butuh ama tu obat sialan!" bentak Kyuu kepada adiknya.

Ya, Kyuu mengkonsumsi obat. Obat penenang dari seorang psikeater andalan keluarganya. Kyuu harus mengkonsumsi obat itu setiap malam saat mau tidur. Dia harus, jika tidak akibatnya seperti yang sudah terjadi tadi. Mimpi buruk tentang orang yang telah menyebapkan semua memori yang buruk bagi Kyuu. Memori yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan sifat lamanya. Memori yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri saat berhasil diselamatkan.

"Naru tahu, walaupun Kak Kyuu ngebentak Naru kayak gitu Kak Kyuu tetep sayang ama Naru!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus geli saat melihatnya. Betapa beruntungnya dia saat semua orang menemukannya. Menemukannya dengan keadaan yang tidak berdaya, susah bergerak, menangis. Kyuu tidak dapat melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu walaupun ia meminum obat jahanam yang psikeaternya berikan. Tetapi, wajah orang itu tetap terngiang di kepalanya.

_Uchiha…_

_Uchiha…_

_Uchiha Madara…_

_"Kakak!"_

_"Hei, jangan berlari seperti itu! Kau bisa saja jatuh!"_

"Jangan berkata hal seperti itu sambil cengar-cengir bodoh! Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuu akhirnya.

"Habis Naru mendengar Kak Kyuu berteriak, makanya Naru kemari. Naru temenin Kak Kyuu ya!" ucap Naruto sembari naik keatas kasur kakaknya dan berbaring di sebelah Kyuu.

"Kamu tu kayak anak kecil aja. Padahal udah kelas 2 SMP," ucap Kyuu yang akhirnya berbaring di sebelah adiknya.

"Tapi, Kak Kyuu senangkan kalo Naru temenin?" tanya Naru dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Eh, apa lo bilang! Gua tu ngijinin lo buat tidur ama gua, karena gua tahu klo lo tu takut tidur sendiri!" bentak Kyuu dengan keras dan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Siapa bilang Naru takut! Dari jaman Firaun naik becak sampe ratu Victoria naik bajai juga, Naru dah tidur sendiri!" bentak Naruto tidak kalah kerasnya.

Hening…

"Hahahahahahaha," akhirnya kedua saudara itu tertawa karena lawakan Naruto soal Firaun.

"EH, klo Firaun naik becak and ratu Victoria naik bajai, elo sendiri naik apa? Bemo?" tanya Kyuu.

"Enak aja! Naru bakalan naik mobil sport yang kak Kyuu setir yang dibeliin tousan karena Naru gak mungkin nyetir!" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Elo tu emang adek gua ya," ucap Kyuu dengan senyum menawannya yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada keluarganya.

"Ia donk kak."

'Gua beruntung ya, mereka masih mau nerima gua dengan lapang dada. Mereka bahkan ngasih perhatian lebih ke gua," batin Kyuu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap dialam mimpi masing-masing. Kyuubi yang sering mendapat mimpi buruk setiap tidur merasa lega karena walaupun ia bermimpi buruk lagi akan nada seseorang yang membangunkannya. Sesuatu yang dia takutkan dari mimpi buruk itu sendiri adalah ketika dia tidak bisa bangun dan ketika dia berteriak hopeless saat mengalami semua kejadian itu.

_**Inside Kyuubi's Dream….**_

_"Kak, kakak Madara! Jangan!"_

_"Diamlah! Kamu akan menyukainya!"_

_"Aku salah apa sama kakak! Kenapa kakak melakukan ini ke aku!"_

_"Karena aku…"

* * *

_

**T(o)B(e)C(ontinue)**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya para senpai dan readers Tanpa review kalian semua, Fic ini tidak dapat berlanjut dengan semestinya. Jadi,...jadi…jadi..hiks~**

**Readers:** Gilak dah! Si Authornya malah nangis! *sweatdrop -_-"

**Author:** suka-suka gua donk! Guekan Authornya!

**Readers:** Wateper!

**Balasan Review:**

**Kiryuu: **Makasih buat Reviewnya ya! Thanks soalnya gak di Flame.

**kuraishi cha22dhen****: **Haha itu sih rahasia! Tapi, kayaknya dah ketahuan ya? Hehe

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe****: **Thanks ya buat Reviewnya!

**Meiko Namikaze****: **Tenang, sifat aslinya si Naru akan ketahuan di Chapter selanjutnya.

**UltrAruniSeven: **Runi, runi. Gua tu Straight 100% jangan bikin reader gua ngira yang macem-macem!

**IK: **haha, aku juga suka ItaKyuu

**Oh ya, Bheby lupa nulis klo ni Fic OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya Bheby tapi, abang Masashi.****

* * *

**

**Inside Kyuubi's Dream **

_"Kak, kakak Madara! Jangan!"_

_"Diamlah! Kamu akan menyukainya!"_

_"Aku salah apa sama kakak! Kenapa kakak melakukan semua ini ke aku!"_

_"Karena aku…eh bukan karena aku! Tetapi, karena kamu~" ucap Madara sembari tersenyum._

"_Ka..karena aku?" tanya Kyuu dengan hati-hati._

"_Iya! Karena kamu adalah milikku. Selamanya milikku," ucap Madara sembari menyeringai mengerikan._

_Karena Kamu._

_Kamu._

_Selamanya milikku._

_Milikku._

**End of Kyuubi's Dream + Kyuubi POV**

Dengan cepat aku membuaka mataku. Tubuhku berkeringat, percuma saja aku meminum obat sialan itu. Memang dari awal aku tidak meminumnya sih, aku tidak ingin bergantung kepada benda itu sial itu. Tubuhku berkeringat, keringat dingin. Benar-benar membuatku ingin berteriak karena terbayang wajahnya. Semua Uchiha sama saja, mereka semua sialan.

Aku melirik jam wekerku dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00, aku masih memiliki waktu 1 jam. Pertama mandi, lalu membangunkan Naruto yang lagi molor, trus masak sarapan. Tetapi, lebih baik aku membangunkan si bodoh ini dulu, soalnya kalau mandi dia lama sekali. Iya, itu yang harus aku lakukan.

**End of Kyuubi's POV**

"Naruto bangun, Naruto!" ucap Kyuu agak keras sembari melirik ke arah adiknya yang terbaring di sebelahnya dengan jempol tangan kanan masuk ke lubang hidungnya. Mungkin dia ingin memasukan tangannya ke dalam mulutnya, tetapi meleset.

"Oi Naruto! NARUTO!" bentak Kyuu yang kali ini lebih keras lagi setelah melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu, sementara si Adik yang tadinya memasukkan jempolnya ke lubang hidungnya sendiri sekarang telah memasukkan jempolnya itu ke mulutnya.

"BEGO BANGUN!" kalin ini Kyuubi berteriak sembari mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya dengan tangannya.

"Sh*t, Brengs*k! sapa lo yang yang berani ngebanguni gua!" bentak Naruto.

"Oh, akhirnya lo bangun juga. Sono mandi!" seru Kyuu sembari berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Eh, Kak Kyuu. Kenapa gak bangunin Naru dari tadi kak?" tanya Naruto polos.

'_Ni anak minta digiles Kyuu, sabar, orang sabar kuburanya lebar,'_ batin Kyuu.

"Gua tu dah bangunin lo dari tadi tau gak?"

"Oh gitu ya, hehe sory kak!" ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya memang gatal.

"Ya sudah, sana mandi!" ucap Kyuu lalu masuk ke kamar mandinya.

'_Huh~ akhirnya aku ngomong hal yang gak pantes di depan orang. Di depan Kak Kyuu lagi!_' batin Naruto kecewa. Akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

**~Skip Time~**

'Hn? Ada yang meninggalkan pesan di telepon,' batin Kyuu.

'Oh, Tousan dan Kaasan rupanya.'

_Untuk Kyuu-chan dan Naru-chan. Tousan sama Kaasan minta maaf banget karena udah ninggalin kalian pergi untuk urusan bisnis tanpa pelayan. Pelayan kita minta liburan sih…._

'Biasanya juga selalu begitu kan?'

_Tetapi, besok malam Tousan dan Kaasan bakalan pulang kerumah untuk merayakan keberhasilan Tousan kalian dalam melakukan urusan bisnisnya. Kyuu-chan sama Naru-chan pesankan makanannya ya! Kaasan janji deh bawain oleh-oleh…_

'Gak bawa juga gak apa-apa koq, asalkan kalian jangan ninggalin aku ama Naru terus.'

_Sudah dulu ya Kyuu-chan sama Naru-chan. Kaasan rindu banget sama kalian, oh ya! Kaasan juga nemu baju bagus buat kalian. Aih~ Kaasan jadi gak sabar buat ngedandanin kalian, bye~_

'Ba..baju? koq perasaan gue jadi gak enak ya?' batin Kyuu khawatir.

Akhirnya Kyuubi pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk dirinya sendiri dan Naruto. Sebenarnya di sekolah Kyuu dan Naru memiliki kantin tetapi, karena makanan yang dijual penuh 'misteri' oleh karena itu anak-anak disana lebih memilih untuk membawa bekal.

"Kak Kyuu, Naru bantu ya!" ucap Naru sembari turun dari tangga lantai dua.

"Gak usah, gua dah selesai koq," ucap Kyuu seraya menaruh pancake buatanya ke sebuah piring.

"Wah pancake! Naru gak tahu kalau Kak Kyuu bisa buat pancake," ucap Naruto dengan kegumnya.

"Gua juga gak tahu kalau gue bisa ngebuatnya," ucap Kyuu sembari memberi sirup maple ke atas pancakenya.

"_Wah, Kyuu pintar! Langsung bisa!" ucap seseorang._

"_Makasih karena sudah mau ngajarin aku kak!" ucap Kyuu girang._

_Tiba-tiba orang itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya Kyuubi. Orang itu mengendus bau tubuh Kyuu di bagian lehernya dan mengecupnya pelan. Kyuubi tersentak kaget tetapi, dia hannya diam dan tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Orang itu terus mengecup leher Kyuu yang jenjang, menelusurinya dan menjilatnya._

"_Umn, Kak Madara?" ucap Kyuu yang merasa kalau perlakukan Madara kepadanya sudah kelewatan._

"_Eh, ah. Kyuu cepat angkat pancakenya! Nanti hangus!" seru Madara._

"_Eh, i..iya!"_

Seketika itu juga Kyuu langsung memegang kepalanya. Sakit, itulah yang sekarang Kyuu rasakan. Bukan hanya di kepala tetapi, di hatinya. Sakit karana merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percaya. Sakit hati yang kian harinya makin menyebar. Ingin menangis. Ya pasti setiap orang yang merasakannya selalu ingin menangis tetapi, demi menjadi orang yang tangguh, Kyuubi Namikaze yang dulunya baik hati dan ramah harus membuang ideologinya dan menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegaan.

Kyuubi yang dulunya tidak pernah menghina orang, sekarang harus bisa menghina orang sampai orang itu menangis. Kalau perlu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghajar siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya. Hal itu hanya satu penyebapnya, trauma. Hanya trauma. Trauma berkelanjutan yang disebapkan oleh satu orang yaitu, Uchiha Madara.

Akhirnya Kyuubi dan Naruto selesai makan. Mereka membereskan peralatan makan masing-masing. Tidak lupa pula Kyuubi mengingatkan Naruto untuk membawa bekalnya. Selesai melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga itu Kyuubi mulai menyalakan mobil sport merah miliknya. Hal pertama yang Kyuubi lakukan adalah mengantar Naruto.

Mengantar Naruto adalah hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh Kyuubi saat Naruto mulai menjadi anak SMP karena sekolah mereka berdampingan. Konoha Twins Campus. Twins karena memiliki dua bangunan kembar. Sebelah timur milik SMA sedangkan sebelah arat milik SMP. Jadi, Kyuu tinggal memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran SMA dan Naruto akan pergi ke gedung barat lewat gerbang penghubung SMA dan SMP.

Kyuubi yang sekarang berumur 17 tahun. Menginjakkan kakinya di kelas 3 SMA dan menyukai pelajaran IPA. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri berumur 14 tahun kelas 2 SMP dan paling menyukai pelajaran olah raga.

**~Skip Time~**

Bel telah berbunyi dan anak-anak telah masuk ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Kyuu dengan wajah datarnya duduk di bangku paling belakang samping jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan olahraga. Tanpa sadar gurunya masuk bersama seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir kebelakang dan mata hitam yang kelam.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" ucap seorang guru yang mengenakan baju jumpsuit ketat berwarna hijau dan memiliki model rambut bob yang aneh.

"Pagi Pak," balas murid-murid kelas itu kecuali Kyuu yang sibuk melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hari ini kita semua kedatangan murid baru dengan semangat masa muda yang membara di dalam jiwanya!" ucap guru itu sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan dan memamerkan giginya yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya buta selama 5 detik. Semua muridnya hanya sweatdrop dan si murid baru hanya tersenyum manis dengan terpaksa.

"Anak muda yang memiliki semangat yang berkobar! Cepat perkenalka dirimu!" ucap guru itu yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Guy.

"Hai, sensei. Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Itachi," ucap orang itu.

'_A..apa? apa gua tidak salah denger? U..uchiha!'_ seketika itu juga Kyuubi mengalihka pandangannya ke arah orang itu. Memang benar cirri-cirinya, cirri-ciri yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha memang menonjol pada dirinya.

"Dulu saya tinggal di Jepang tetapi, kerena suatu alasan yang saya juga tidak tahu karena apa. Akhirnya saya beserta orang tua dan Kakak tertua saya yang bernama Uchiha Madara harus pindah ke London. Teapi, sekarang kami pindah lagi kemari karena urusan perusahaan ayah saya, sedangkan Kakak saya Madara sekarang kuliah di Amerika dan adik saya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sekarang menginjakkan kakinya di kelas 2 SMP di gedung Barat," ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

'_Si brengsek itu kuliah di Amerika rupanya. Tetapi, kenapa dia berhasil lolos dari pengaruh hukum? apa mengurungku selama 10 hari dan memperkosaku habis-hibisan di Villa keluarganya tidak dapat menjeratnya dengan hukuman manapun? Sial!'_ batin Kyuubi jengkel.

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi memberikan tatapan menusuk kearah Itachi yang dari tadi tersenyum kepada anak-anak perempuan di kelas barunya yang minta kenalan. Itachi yang akhirnya sadar akan tatapan Kyuubi hanya balas menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan dan seringai yang misterius.

"Baiklah anak muda! Sekarang kau duduk di sebelah Namikaze-san."

'_Sh*t! kenapa harus dengan ku?'_ sebelum Kyuubi mengajukan penolakan tiba-tiba Itachi berbicara.

"Kyuubi lama tak jumpa," ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum.

'_A..apa? dia mengenal ku?'_ batin Kyuu

**~At Naruto Class~**

_'Hah~ kenapa Kakashi sensei lama sekali?'_ batin Naruto.

"Maaf semuanya, sensei terlambat karena ada urusan di ruang guru,' ucap seorang guru yang diketahui bernama Kakashi. Guru itu memakai masker yang menutupi mulut dan mata kirinya.

"Wah, kami kira sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan!" seru seluruh murid serentak termasuk Naruto.

"Hahaha, sekarang kalian kedatangan teman baru bernama Sasuke. Nah Sasuke, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu kepada semuanya," ucap Kakashi pada sosok di ujung pintu masuk.

Perlahan-lahan sosok itu masuk. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven hitam dan mata hitam kelam itu berjalan ke depan kelas. Dengan wajah dingin datarnya dia melihat ke seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

Anak-anak perempuan berbisik-bisik tentang pemudah tampan yang berada di depan mereka. Sedangkan anak laki-lakinya hanya mengendus tidak suka. Naruto sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Hei, Naruto. Sakura sepertinya naksir ama tu anak baru!" ucap Kiba setengah berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Aku tahu Kiba, aku bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dari dulu juga Sakura-chan hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya saja. Jadi, maklum dia menyukai anak baru yang tampan itu," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Kiba sedangkan si Kiba hanya blushing melihat wajah imut Naruto.

"Kau boleh mulai memperkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang selalu ia bawa.

"Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke datar.

Seketika itu juga seluruh kelas menjadi hening. Keheningan terus menyeruak beberapa menit sampai Kakashi berkata sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke yang orang-orang juga akan yakin jika itu bukan sebuah ucapan melainkan gumaman.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di samping Namikaze-san yang berambut piran g dan bermata biru itu," ucapKakashi sembari menunjuk Naruto.

_'Uchiha? Sepertinya pernah dengar, Trus ngapain juga dia mesti duduk di samping gua! Orang kayak gini nih biasanya irit ngomong, udah gitu kalo diajak kenalan pasti hanya bilang "hn" kayak tadi. Tetapi, klo gak gua ajak kenalan akan merusak citra manis, ramah, dan imut dari mata temen-temen. Aduh inilah susahnya punya muka dua!'_ batin Naruto bingung yang akhirnya memilih untuk mengajak Sasuke kenalan saat Sasuke sudah sampai di bangkunya.

"Hai namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal~" ucap Naruto dengan riang sembari menunjukkan senyum penuh keimutannya yang telah ia latih bertahun-tahun saat Kyuubi melatih beladirinya.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha."

_'Ternyata biasa aja ya, gua kira dia bakalan jawab hal yang lain kayak ngatain gua,'_ batin Naruto.

"Hei Dobe, aku mau duduk di dekat jendela," ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya tetapi, menjengkelkan telinga yang mendengarnya.

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasakan suatu amarah menyelubunginya. Tidak. Amarahnya tidak boleh keluar begitu saja. Apa lagi di depan teman-teman sekelasnya yang selalu melihat wajah cerianya tersebar di hati mana pun. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang ia bangun hancur berkeping-keping. Demi Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan yang paling utama Kyuubi. Dia harus menjadi anak yang sempurna walaupun nilainya tidak terlalu sempurna. Dia harus masuk ke dalam kualitas social yang baik agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Itulah yang Kyuubi tanamkan padanya.

_"Lebih baik memiliki muka dua dari pada harus berurusan dengan orang yang menyebalkan," ucap Kyuubi dengan yakin._

_"Maksud Kak Kyuu apaan sih! Naru males ngedengerin tau gak!" bentak Naru kecil karena diganggu oleh kakaknya saat sedang menonton._

_"Kamu tau tidak kalau aku punya pengalaman yang sangat buruk!" jelas Kyuubi sembari berbisik._

Memang berat bagi Kyuu untuk menceritakan pengalamannya itu kepada adiknya yang masih kelas 5 SD. Tetapi, akhirnya Naruto mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan itu semua. Berubah dari anak yang memiliki penyakit jutek menjadi anak yang manis, semua itu demi mengelabui orang lain dan dia tidak akan membiarkan topeng es yang sudah dia pahat sedemikian rupa hancur karena suatu amarah yang menggebu-gebu karena hal 'kecil'.

"Sasuke-kun~ jika ingin duduk di tempat ini kamu haru memintanya dengan sopan," ucap Naruto diikuti dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Cih! Bukan hanya Dobe ternyata kamu juga bermuka dua ya," ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Cukup sudah, ini penghinaan bagi Naruto. Sebelum dia sempat menggebrak menjanya dan mengelurkan umpatan seperti, Idiot, Bastard, Jerk, Shit, Fuck, dan sebangsanya. Tetapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepadanya saat Kakashi sensei benggerakkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Jika kau berkata lebih lanjut lagi, akut idak akan segan-segan untuk menyuruh mu berdiri di luar kelas," ucap Kakashi dengan tenang namun tajam.

"Cih, minggir Dobe!" ucap Sasuke, sementara Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan pindah kesebelah Sasuke.

**~SkipTime~**

Sekarang jam istirahat dan Naruto berada di toilet-menolak ajak temannya untuk makan siang bersama dengan alasan kebelet. Selama pelajaran berlangsung dia mencoba menahan amarahnya untuk keluar tetapi, tidak bisa. Dia ingin memukul seseorang seperti waktu dia kecil dulu. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok si Uchiha itu tiba-tiba.

Sekaranglah waktunya. Dengan cepat Naruto meninju kaca yang berada di depannya dengan keras dan membuat kaca itu retak. Hanya retak? Mungkin oang-orang akan berfikir itu bukan apa-apa tetapi, sebenarnya itu adalah pukulan yang sangat kuat untuk anak kelas 2 SMP. Mengapa? Karena kaca itu tertempel pada beton dengan kualitas semen nomor 1 yang ternyata beton itu juga retak.

Sesaat Naruto melihat tangannya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin jika tangannya terluka temannya akan curiga. Dia tidak ingin temannya menangkap basahnya sedang mengeluarkan kekuatan yang begitu mengerikan.

"Hah~" Naruto mengendus.

"Alibi. Aku pergi ke toilet lalu terpeleset. Kemudian aku ke UKS karena tanganku sedikit sakit saat terbentur. Mungkin sekarang aku harus berjalan ke UKS untuk menyakinkan alibi itu," ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan takut pada hal seperti itu karena pada saat istirahat semua orang selalu nongkrong di tempat favoritnya.

"Wah~ aku tidak menyangka Dobe sepertimu memiliki kekuatan dasyat seperti itu," ucap suatu suara yang terdengar dari luar toilet.

"Kau, Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap Naruto dengankaget.

Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam toilet. Berhadapan dengan Naruto yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil darinya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura hitam Naruto mulai keluar dari setiap sela di tubuhnya.

"Gue menunggu kapan kamu akan mengeluarkan aura mu itu," ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Seketika itu juga Naruto mulai mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga membentur salah satu pintu wc. Sedangkan si Sasuke hanya menyeringai dengan senangnya saat Naruto mulai mengatakan suatu kalimat.

"Bilang pada semua orang,Lo bakal mati!" bentak Naruto.

Tetapi, sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari betapa lebih kuatnya Sasuke Uchiha ketimbang dia. Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan posisinya. Sekarang tubuh Naruto yang terbentur di pintu wc dan Sasuke menggencetnya dengan rapat. Menahan kedua tangan Naruto dan tiba-tiba menciumnya.

_'The Hell…'_ batin Naruto shok.

**~AtKyuubiPlace~**

Waktu istirahat yang singkat itu Kyuubi pakai untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah. Hanya beberpa menit-tidak sapai satu menit dia merasakan badannya bertambah berat. Ada yang itu juga Kyuubi membuka matanya dengan ekspresi kaget. Bagaimana dia tidak kaget jika yang berada di atasnya adalah Itachi Uchiha orang yang membuatnya jengkel saat di kelas tadi.

_"Kyuubi lama tak jumpa," ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum._

_"Memangnya kita pernah kenalan ya?" tanya Kyuu dengan nada cuek untuk meredam rasa kagetnya._

_"Yah, memang benar sih kita gak pernah kenalan. Habis, kamu mainnya sama Kak Madara. Yah.. itu pun juga berlalu sejak 'kejadian' itu," ucap Itachi semakin menyeringai._

Kyuubi ingin sekali memukulnya, bahkan orangnya telah berada di depannya sekarang. Tetapi, apa yang ia bisa lakukan jika orangnya menahan tangannya dengan erat. Sejenak pemikiran buruk melanda kepalanya. Bagaimana orang ini bisa bergerak secepat itu tanpa Kyuu sadari? Apa yang akan orang ini lakukan padanya? Apakan orang ini mau melakukan hal sama yang kakaknya lakukan kepada Kyuu?

"Ma..mau apa lo?" tanya Kyuu was-was tetapi, disembunyikan.

"Gue mau lo," ucap Itachi lirih di telinga Kyuu.

Seketika itu juga mata Kyuubi membelalak. Dia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Itachi yang membuatnya kaget. Tubuhnya gemetar. Bagai disambar petir berkali-kali, tubuh Kyuu melemah. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Memorinya yang buruk kembali lagi dan membuatnya berkeringat.

"A..apa?" ucap Kyuubi sekali lagi.

* * *

**~ToBeContinue~**

**Thanks buat Reviewnya yang kemaren minna!**

**Jangan lupa Review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou~**

**Bheby datang lagi! Gomen kelamaan, Bheby sibuk belajar untuk ujian!**

**BTW ini buat balasan reviewnya!**

**himawari Ichinomiya****:** Makasih buat Reviewnya! Saya memang orang yang selalu tidak memperhatikan EYD hahahaha *bangga*ditampol.

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki****:** hahaha si MADARA emang bejat! Ayo gantung rame-rame!

**Meiko Namikaze****:** Tentu aja Naruto dapet ilmu dari bossnya a.k.a Minato yang secara secretly ikut seluruh aliran bela diri.

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe****:** Oh gitu~ Thanks buat sarannya mon ange~

**kuraishi cha22dhen****:** Sabar, di Chap ini ada Lemonnya tetapi, belum se HOT dengan Lemon yang akan datang.

**Arale L Ryuuzaki****:** Hahaha seneng ngebayangin mereka di ngrepe-grepe ama tu Perverted seme! Tetapi, untuk Naruto ama Sasuke Cuma ciuman aja. Soalnya merekakan dibawah umur .*digiles

**IK:** Thanks buat Reviewnya!

**Fi suki suki****:** Hahahaha aku masih blom cocok di panggil senpai! Emang tu si Madara bejatnya minta dinikahin (?)

**tsukiyomi hikari:** Salam kenal juga mon ange~ *najong ah make mon ange segala.

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**: Hahaha Thanks buat Reviewnya!

**Sweet Stawberry: **Nih Lemonnya update!

**Disclaimer:** Kalo Naruto punya ku, Kyuubi bakal jadi manusia trus jadi inceran seluruh seme ama uke. Punya abang Masashi.

* * *

"A..apa?" ucap Kyuubi sekali lagi.

"Sudah jelaskan apa yang gue bilang? Barusan gue bilang gue mau lo," ucap Itachi seraya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Perlahan Itachi berdiri dari tubuh Kyuubi dan menarik tangan kanan milik Kyuubi sehingga Kyuubi bisa berdiri. Kyuubi hanya terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berseteru apakah Itachi akan memperkosanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Madara padanya. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Itachi memukul belakang kepala Kyuubi sehingga membuat Kyuubi pingsan.

* * *

**~atNaruto'sPlace~**

_'The Hell…'_ batin Naruto shok.

"Gue tahu kalau lo gak suka dengan keadaan lo yang kayak begini," ucap Sasuke.

"A..apa maksud lo! Jelas aja Gue gak suka dengan keadaan gue di cium tiba-tiba sama brengsek macam lo!" bentak Naruto dengan kerasnya.

"Jadilah milikku," ucap Sasuke.

"Huh?" balas Naruto setengah kaget.

"Gue gak bakal ngulangin," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Maksud Gue tu apa maksud lo buat ngebikin gue jadi milik lo!" bentak Naruto lagi.

"Karena gue mau," balas Sasuke.

"Gak logis banget sih lo!" bentak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ambil aja kesimpulan. Gue udah tahu sifat asli yang selalu lo sembunyiin."

"Trus urusan lo?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukankah rasanya lega banget ngeluarin perasaan yang selama ini lo terus pendam. Mengumpat, merusakkan property sekolah, dan bahkan berfikir negative. Pasti lo meresa Freekan?" jelas Sasuke.

_'Be..benar juga…,'_ batin Naruto.

"Dengan menjadi milikku lo bisa mengekspresikan diri lo sepuasnya and sebagai imbalannya lo harus jadi pacar gue, entah itu di tempat umum, tempat sepi, atau pun di ranjang," ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"Maksud lo di ranjang itu SEX!" bentak Naruto.

"Jelas, apa lagi gue yakin sepenuhnya kalau lo bakal suka saat-saat kita di ranjang nantinya."

"Brengsek! Gue mau jadi pacar lo tetapi, hapus kata sex dari daftar lo!" bentaknya sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari wajah Sasuke.

"Baik tetapi, ciuman mesti ada," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Ugh..uh..umn..o..okay tetapi, inget dengan clear kalau gue nerima lo tu buat diri gue and bukan karena lo!"

"It's okay mon ange~" ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Naruto yang mungil itu dengan lembut dan meniggalkan Naruto.

_'Gue ngelakukan ini buat diri gue, diri gue, gue, bukan kerena dia is a good kisser!'_ batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto keluar dari toilet itu sambil berfikir sesuatu yang ia mau lakukan tetapi, terlupakan.

* * *

Kembali ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi terbangun dengan mata yang berat. Dia terbangun di atas kasur dengan tangan terikat ke atas tiang dan kemeja yang kancingnya telah terlepas. Kyuubi mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin tetapi, hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan mengingat dirinya terikat seperti itu dengan kemeja yang telah terbuka dan langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekati ruangan itu.

Terlihat sesosok pra tinggi dengan memegang satu botol wine merah di tangan kanannya sedangkan di tangan kirinya memagang dua buah gelas minum. Sosok itu menyenderkan bahu kirinya di pinggiran pintu yang tengah terbuka. Memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya kepada Kyuubi yang sedang memandangnya dengan deathglarenya. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lepasin gue!" bentak Kyuubi kepada Itachi.

"Oh, jangan begitu Kyuu. Gue Cuma mau ngundang lo untuk minum bareng gue," ucap Itachi sembari berjalan ke arah Kyuubi.

"Ngajakin gue minum huh? Trus ngapain lo ngiket gue kayak begini brengek! " bentak Kyuubi sekali lagi.

"Nanti lo kabur," ucap Itachi dengan entengnya.

"Trus ngapain lo ngebuka kancing kemeja gue!" bentak Kyuubi lagi.

"Soalnya tubuh lo sexy banget, gue jadi gak tahan. Pantes aja Kak Madara demen ama lo," ucap Itachi sembari menampakkan seringainya.

Sungguh kata-kata Itachi tadi membuat Kyuubi merinding. Apalagi ditambah dengan seringainya, sungguh mirip dengan seringai yang ditunjukkan Madara selama sepuluh hari mengurung Kyuubi di dalam villanya.

"Le..lepasih gue," entah kenapa suara Kyuubi terdengar sedikit ketakutan dan membuat Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan Itachi berjalan ke arah Kyuubi. Seketika itu juga tubuh Kyuubi mulai bergetar, pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang masa lalunya mulai bermunculan di dalam benaknya membuatnya menggeretakkan giginya. Dia takut Itachi akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Madara.

Dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa melawan karena sebenarnya Kyuubi takut kepada lelaki. Trauma akan hal itu membuatnya takut kepada semua laki-laki kecuali keluarganya. Karena hal itu dia lebih memilih dijauhi dan dianggap berbahaya oleh seluruh penghuni sekolahnya.

"Jangan takut kayak gitu, gue Cuma mau ngebukakan ikatan lo," ucap Itachi lembut tetapi, kelembutan itu tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kegelisahan Kyuubi.

"Lo kok masih ketakutan gitu? Nah lihat, gue udah bukakan kok ikatannya!" ucap Itachi setelah melepaskan Kyuubi.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi melompat dari kasur. Saat Kyuubi mencoba berlari, Itachi menahan tangannya dan melemparkan tubuh Kyuubi ke atas kasur sehingga tubuh Kyuubi terlentang di atas kasur. Itachi menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang milik Kyuubi. Sudah bisa dipastikan Kyuubi ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat karena hal itu.

"Ka…kamu mau apa?" tanya Kyuubi dengan ekspresi horor.

"Sudah tidak memakai kata 'Gue,lo' lagi?" tanya Itachi sembari tertawa kecil.

"Le..lepas," ucap Kyuubi mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Kan gue sudah ngomong kalau gue mau ngajak lo minum," ucap Itachi sembari mencium leher Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Kamu gak takut bolos dihari pertama?" tanya Kyuubi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngapain gue takut? Gue kan anak orang kaya, lo juga kaya. Buat apa kita takut?" balas Itachi yang semakin nafsunya untuk menjilat leher jenjang Kyuubi.

"Ah~ ja..jangan..," ucap Kyuubi yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi karena perlakukan Itachi.

"Kyuu, bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian?"

"Pe..perjanjian apa?" tanya Kyuubi balik.

"Aku bisa membuat kamu melupakan yang namanya Uchiha Madara tetapi, untuk melupakan suatu kenangan yang begitu buruk kamu harus mengulangnya lagi," ucap Itachi sembari menyeringai dan bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi.

"Ja..jangan bilang kalau kamu mau…"

"Iya, itu yang aku mau. Kamu tinggal menikmatinya saja, dengan begitu kamu akan menyukainya. Jadilah milikku dan aku akan membuatmu melupakan Madara."

"…."

"Coba bayangkan tidur nyenyak dalam dekapanku, tidak usah memikirkan mimpi buruk itu lagi kerena setiap saat aku akan berada di samping mu."

"…"

"Kamu akan menikmati segala perlakuanku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan main kasar seperti yang dilakukan si brengsek Madara kepadamu. Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mu."

Tidak perlu menunggu Itachi berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuubi langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi. Menjatuhkan tubuh Itachi kedekapan tubuhnya dengan posisi dia dibawah dan Itachi diatas. Itachi menahan tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya agar tuuhnya tidak menimpa tubuh Kyuubi dengan keras.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Kyuubi mencium bibir Itachi dengan lembut dan dilanjutkan oleh Itachi dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang berdurasi lima menit itu pun berakhir kerena kebutuhan masing-masing pihak akan udara.

"Buat aku melupakannya, buat aku tidak memimpikannya, buat aku merasa nikmat," ucap Kyuubi sembari meneteskan airmatanya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, kamu tidak akan pernah mengingatnya karena setiap pagi saat kamu terbangun hanya aku yang berada di dekatmu," ucap Itachi sembari menghapus air mata Kyuubi.

"Itachi apakah kau malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku?"

"Apakah kau lady yang tuhan kasihi sehingga menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkan lady itu?"

"Aku laki-laki! Tetapi, jika aku seorang lady, aku akan sangat menyukai menaiki kendaraan yang panjang dan besar. Kendaraan yang membuatku lelah setelah menaikinya. Apa kau punya stamina itu?"

"Oh Kyuubi, perkataanmu membuatku menegang," ucap Itachi lembut sembari mencium bibir Kyuubi dengan penuh nafsu.

Itachi melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan tentu saja memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras karena perkataan Kyuubi barusan. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang melihat struktur tubuh Itachi hanya mengeluarkan seburat merah di pipinya.

Sekarang tangan Itachi mulai bertengger di kemeja Kyuubi yang telah terbuka, melepasnya dari tubuh Kyuubi sehingga seluruh tubuh bagian atas Kyuubi terlihat. Tangan Itachi mulai turun, membuka kancing celana yang dikenakan Kyuubi dan menarik resletingnya ke bawah. Lalu beserta dengan boxer yang Kyuubi kenakan, Itachi menarik celana panjang itu kebawah memperlihatkan kaki mulus Kyuubi dan kejantanan milik Kyuubi yang ikut menegang.

"Kyuubi, tubuhmu bagaikan lukisan," ucap Itachi sembari mengelus dada Kyuubi dengan lengannya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Sekarang lakukan sesuatu agar lukisan itu menjadi nyata!"

"Kau memang anak nakal," ucap Itachi sembari menyeringai dan mulai mencium bibir Kyuubi dengan penuh nafsu. Itachi sedikit mengigit bibir bawah Kyuubi sehingga Kyuubi mengijinkan lidah Itachi untuk bermain didalamnya.

Lidah Itachi mulai bermain didalam mulut Kyuubi. Menyapu langit-langit mulu Kyuubi denga lidahnya membuat Kyuubi mendesah disela-sela ciuman itu. Saliva mereka mulai keluar lewat sela-sela bibir mereka-bercampur-mengalir melewati dagu mereka dan menetes.

Setelah puas berciuman, Itachi mulai menggerayangi leher jenjang Kyuubi yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Itachi mengigit leher Kyuubi dengan pelan, menjilatnya, mengecupnya sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah di leher Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terus mendesah meresakan perlakukan Itachi yang begitu lembut. Wajahnya memerah karena nikmat yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar desahan Kyuubi makin bernafsu untuk mencicipi setiap senti tubuh Kyuubi.

Setelah puas membuat bunga merah bermekaran di leher Kyuubi. Itachi mulai turun ke dada Kyuubi. Itachi mulai mengecup pelan tonjolan merah muda yang berada di dada kanan Kyuubi. Lalu Itachi mulai menjilatnya dengan lidahnya dan memainkan tonjolan merah mudah yang berada disebelah kiri Kyuubi dengan jarinya. Kyuubi hanya mendesah nikmat .

Setelah puas dengan tonjolan merah mudah di dada Kyuubi yang sudah mengeras itu, Itachi mendengakkan kepalanya-melihat Kyuubi dengan wajah merah. Kyuubi meraih wajah Itachi dengan tangannya dan mencium bibir Itachi dengan lembut.

"Cepatlah masukan! A..aku tidak tahan," sungguh memalukan bagi seorang Kyuubi untuk meminta hal seperti itu.

"Kyuu sayang, kamu tahukan caranya meminta yang baik?" tanya Itachi sembali menyeringai dan memencet tonjolan di dada Kyuubi yang sudah mengeras membuat Kyuubi mendesah nikmat.

"Please I wan't you to Fuck me!" ucap Kyuubi setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meminta sesuatu dengan nada yang manis.

"Better," balas Itachi sembari menyeringai puas.

Kyuubi mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi berusaha menarik Itachi kedalam pelukannya saat Itachi telah memasukan sebagian kejantanannya kedalam lubang milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak berteriak tetapi, ia mengeluarkan hentakan nafas panjang dari mulutnya. Matanya mulai berair saat Itachi menyentakkan pinggulnya sehingga kejantanannya masuk seutuhnya didalam lubang Kyuubi.

"Ah…ha! Ah…hah…akh..!" desah Kyuubi.

Itachi perlahan-lahan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mengangkat kaki Kyuubi keatas pundaknya dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan membuat Kyuubi mendesah hebat. Itachi terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang kian cepat.

Gesekan yang ditimbulkan antara kejantanan Itachi dan diding lubang Kyuubi menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang terasa nikmat. Itachi terus memandangi wajah Kyuubi yang tengah memerah karena panas yang ditimbulkan oleh masing-masing tubuh. Saat Itachi menyentakkan kejantanannya sekali lagi, Kyuubi mulai mendesah keras. Sepertinya kejantanan Itachi telah mengenai prostate milik Kyuubi.

Tiga kali hentakan membuat Kyuubi menumpahkan cairan spermanya. Itachi menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, memberikan waktu untuk mengatur nafas kepada Kyuubi. Kemuadia hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Kyuubi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya setelah melepaskan kakinya dari pundak Itachi. Dia mendorong Itachi sehingga Itachi terbaring dikasur dengan posisi kejantanan Itachi masih masuk di lubang Kyuubi dan Kyuubi duduk diatasnya. Sesaat Itachi hanya menyeringai lalu Itachi mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Kyuubi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyuubi agar dapat menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Itachi menggunakan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuubi agar dapat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahan mereka memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Keringat dari masing–masing pihak membajiri tubuh sendiri.

"Bagaimana? kau bilang kau menyukai kendaraan yang panjang dan besar. Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Itachi disela-sela desahannya.

"A..aku menyukainya," ucap Kyuubi yang diikuti oleh dasahannya.

_'Miliknya terasa membesar dalam posisi seperti ini,'_ batin Kyuubi.

Itachi juga membantu Kyuubi dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Beberapa menit kemuadian Itachi mulai merasakan suatu sensasi yang membuat kenjantanannya tambah menegang. Hal itu membuat Itachi makin menaikkan tempo gerakannya sembari mengarahkan kejantanannya ke prostate Kyuubi yang membuat Kyuubi makin mendesah. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan sperma masing-masing.

Kyuubi meletakkan kepalannya di dada Itachi. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara nafas yang terdengar. Itachi perlahan bangkit setelah meletakkan kepala Kyuubi diatas bantal. Itachi mengambil sehelai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang telanjang.

"Kamu tidak berkata bohongkan? Kenapa kamu mau membantuku?" tanya Kyuubi menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Setiap aku melihatmu saat bersama Madara, aku merasa cemburu. Dulu aku mengira aku cemburu padamu karena kamu lebih dekat sama Madara dari pada aku yang adiknya sendiri tetapi, aku salah. Madara menyadari keberadaanku tetapi, kamu tidak. Kamu selau bermain bersama si brengsek Madara. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Kamu tidak tahu betapa marahnya aku saat mengetahui Madara menculikmu," ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

"Wow… aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau kau bisa menggunakan bahasa yang proper," ucap Kyuubi.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kamu dapat memakai bahasa yang proper," balas Itachi.

"Aku menggunakan bahasa anak berandalan agar mereka menganggapku seperti mereka dan agar mereka takut padaku!"

"Hn, begitu."

"Oh ya! Jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus menjemput Naruto!" ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Sebentar lagi sekolah usai. Kamu tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantarkan adikmu pulang," balas Itachi.

"Memangnya adikmu sudah memiliki SIM?" tanya Kyuubi untuk memastikan.

"Belum tetapi, untuk apa kita takut akan hal seperti itu?"

"Hah~ semua Uchiha sama saja," ucap Kyuubi.

* * *

**~T(o)B(e)C(ontinue)~**

**Maaf telat! Gomen!**

**Kemaren otak Bheby agi konslet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks ****buat****Reviewnya**** yang kemaren!**

**himawari Ichinomiya****:** Kyuu emang nakal! Entah kenapa setelah saya membaca fic rate-Mnya Childish Sadistic, saya jadi suka yang kayak beginian. Sifat sok kuat padahal gak berdaya. Hahahahahahahah.

**muthiamomogi****:** Hahahaha. Seneng banget ada yang suka dengan Kyuubi yang mempunyai pola sifat seperti ini. Bener-bener bikin jantung berdebar.

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki****: **Paling seneng ngeliat orang tunduk patuh. Kayak perbudakan, hahahahahaha *JDUAR (suara petir)

**Arale L Ryuuzaki****: **Makasih buat pujiannya (lho?) nista adalah nama belakangku (ha?)

**Sweet Strawberry**: Review singkat anda membuat saya tertawa (sumpah !)

**zee rasetsu**: wah masa sih Lemonnya Hot! Padahal saya kira saya telah kehilangan sentuhan rate-M saya gara-gara sok sok mau tobat dari yaoi!

**Fi suki suki**: wah... makasih buat panggilan senpainya. Tentu aja happy ending, tapi Kyuubinya mati….hahahahaha bercanda! Liat aja nanti.

**Tsukiyomi Hikari**: Hahaha, Kyuubi gitu loh!

**airi hoshina**: XDD

**RanranFua****: **Hahaha Typo termasuk ciri khas ku! *bangga*plak!

**ceepanda****:** Tentu saja ada! Hahaha, bahkan rape yang dilakukan Madara akan dikupas tuntas! Kayaknya…

**Author**: Hn~ (-_-;;)

**Kyuubi:** One Year~

**Itachi:** One Year~

**Author:** Berisik lo pada! (=3+;;)

**Naruto:** Setahun

**Sasuke:** Hiatus nih ceritanya?

**Author:** Lo ngertiin gue dong! Gue tu pelajar teladan *dilempar sandal jepit.

**Kyuubi:** So, alesannya lo tuh banyak PR gitu?

**Itachi: **Ulangan?

**Naruto&Sasuke:** Tugas?

**Author:** Iya! Jadi, pastinya pentingin belajar ya! (o)*sambil menunjuk layar.

**Kyuubi, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke:** Ngomong sama siapa tu anak? (-_-;;)

**Disclaimer: Dari dulu dibilangin, Naruto punya abang Masashi.**

**

* * *

**

"Aku pulang," ucap Kyuubi sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Kak Kyuubi kemana saja sih, Naru jadi khawatir!" bentak Naruto saat mendengar suara milik Kyuubi dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan.

"Lo pulang sama siapa?" tanya Kyuubi langsung.

"Naru pulang sama temen Naru. Katanya dia, kakaknya nyuruh buat nganterin Naru pulang," ucap Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto tampil dengan mengenakan celemek dan memegang centong sayur. Sepertinya dia sedang memasak makan malam. Biasanya Kyuubi yang memasak, tetapi dia terlambat pulang gara-gara Itachi minta main satu ronde lagi.

"Oh ya, besok malam Tou-san sama Kaa-san mau pulang ke rumah karena urusan bisnisnya Tou-san berhasil," ucap Kyuubi yang langsung naik ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto yang mangut-mangut sendiri.

**~AtKyuubi'sRoom~**

Kyuubi melepaskan dasi dari lehernya, setelah itu Kyuubi melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Dia melihat pantulan tubuhnya di depan cermin besarnya. Ia memperhatikan bekas kissmark yang dibuat oleh Itachi.

'_Ini akan lama untuk dihilangkan,'_ batin Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai melepas kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya. Dia sedikit gemetar saat membungkuk untuk melepaskan celananya. Punggungnya sakit, bagian bawahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sungguh penderitaan yang tiada taranya.

'_Sial! Gue gak tau kalau pertama kali melakukannya bakal sesakit ini,'_ ratap Kyuubi saat mengingat gaya yang dipakai Itachi sehingga punggungnya dan bagian bawahnya sakit seperti itu.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Kyuubi melangkah ke arah kamar mandinya sembari menenteng handuk di tangan kirinya. Dia memutar keran pancuran ke arah titik berwarna merah. Selang beberapa detik, air yang keluar dari pancuran itu berubah menjadi hangat.

Kyuubi membasuh rambut pirang kemerahan miliknya. Air pancuran itu membasuh setiap inci tubuh Kyuubi. Perlahan-lahan Kyuubi mengingat kejadian saat dia dan Itachi melakukan sex dan hal itu membuat wajahnya merona. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kyuubi melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir.

**~Skip Time~**

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya, Kyuubi turun kebawah untuk makan. Di ruang makan Kyuubi mendapati Naruto tengah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Harusnya lo gak usah nunggu gue buat makan," ucap Kyuubi lalu duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Tapi Naru mau makan sama Kak Kyuu."

Akhirnya Kyuubi mulai memakan makanannya dengan pelan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya. Kyuubi sadar akan tatapan itu, tetapi dia tetap menlanjutkan makannya. Merasa dicuekin, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kak Kyuubi, bekas merah di leher kakak itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

'_OMG! Itu kissmark! Itu kissmark!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Seketika itu juga sup yang sedang Kyuubi hirup tersembur dari mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat gugub. Tangannya gemetar saat ia mengambil serbet untuk mengelap mulutnya.

"I..ini? Nngg..? Gigitan nyamuk! Ya! Ini gigitan nyamuk," ucap Kyuubi ngasal.

"Oh…"

'_My Lord! Segitu malunyakah lo, Kyuubi kakak gue tercinta sampe-sampe lo nyembunyiin kehidupan sex elo ke adek lo sendiri!,'_ batin Naruto geregetan.

Selesai makan, Kyuubi membantu Naruto untuk membereskan semua peralatan itu Kyuubi kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuubi duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sembari melihat ke arah meja di sampingnya. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat segelas air dan obat penenang yang diberikan oleh psikeater andalan keluarga mereka yang merangkap sebagai paman Kyuubi, Umino Iruka.

Kyuubi menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan gemetar, bingung dengan keputusannya. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin dihantui oleh mimpi buruk dan disisi lain dia tidak ingin bergantung dengan obat. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Dia mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di atas kasur. Tenyata dia mendapatkan pesan.

_From: Itachi Baka_

_Kyuu-chan~ udah mau tidur ya? _

_Aku Cuma mau ngucapin good night and have a nice dream! ;DD_

"Baka," hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Kyuubi, tetapi entah kenapa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Tanpa sadar, Naruto telah mengamatinya dari balik pintu.

_To: Itachi Baka_

_Jelaslah gue mau tidur!_

_Gara-gara elo make gaya yang enggak-enggak…_

_Badan gue sakit semua!_

_Met tidur buat lo!_

**~Esok Paginya di Kediaman Uchiha~**

"Sasuke bangun!" teriak Itachi dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke yang dikunci.

"Hn? I..iya bentar lagi!" balas Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya untuk mandi. Setelah mandi Sasuke melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil pakaian yang terdapat di lemari, kakinya terhenti. Kaki Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan cermin.

"Ya ampun, pantesan aja si Dobe mau nerima gue. Gue ganteng sih, liat aja body gue!" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Woi Sas! Klo lo udah selesai narsis-narsian di depan cermin, cepet turun buat makan!" teriak Itachi dari lantai satu.

"Siapa yang lo bilang narsis-narsisan! Gue nyari kaos kaki gue!" bentak Sasuke yang sedang kalang kabut memakai seragamnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap. Sasuke mendapati Itachi tengah menuangkan jus tomat ke dalam gelas mereka. Sasuke duduk di kursi sambil menikmati sarapannya denan tenang.

"Jadi, lo udah dapet pacar?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Udah gue duga! Setiap kita pindah sekolah lo pasti langsung dapet pacar!"

"Tapi ini beda aniki, dia tu kayak iblis dalam tubuh malaikat!" balas Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Iblis dalam tubuh Malaikat? Kok kebalik ya? Gue dapetnya Malaikat dalam tubuh Iblis."

"Bukan gitu juga sih maksud gue. Maksud gue dia tuh kuat, tapi nyembunyiin kekuatannya dari orang lain dengan wajah sok polosnya. Tentu aja diantara kita berdua gue yang lebih kuat. Tapi walaupun kuat begitu, dia tu juga baik."

"Tumben lo ngomong panjang lebar?"

"Terserahlah lo mau ngomong apa! Trus parar lo sendiri?"

"That's a secret! Oh ya malem ini Tou-san sama Kaa-san mau pulang."

"Hn."

Tiit-Tiit-Tiit

"Suara penerima pesan," ucap Itachi.

**~Sarapan di Kediaman Namikaze~**

"Oh ya, mala mini Tou-san sama Kaa-san pulangkan Kak?" tanya Naruto setelah meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Iya, mereka bilang-"

Tiit-Tiit-Tiit

Ucapan Kyuubi terputus saat mendengar suara penerima pesan dari telephone rumah mereka. Dengan langkah malas Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah telephone diikuti oleh Naruto. Kyuubi menekan tombol berwarna merah.

_Kyuu-chan, Naru-chan~ apa kabar? Tou-san sama Kaa-san rencananya akan pulang malam inikan? Nah, rencannya kita juga akan makan malam di rumahkan? Sayangnya hal itu gak jadi! Jadi, rencananya malam ini kita akan makan di French Restaurant bersama teman bisnis tou-san. Kalian mesti siap-siap buat memakai baju formal ya, nanti supir kita si Upin yang akan menjemput kalian dengan mobil jemputan! Bye~_

"Wah, makan malam di Franch Reastaurant!" ucap Naruto senang.

"Lo aja deh yang ikut, gue males," balas Kyuubi.

"Klo gitu Naru juga gak mau ikut! Narukan malu kalau cuma sendirian!" balas Naruto.

"Ya udah, gue ikut!"

'_Lo tega banget sih sama adek sendiri, guekan malu!'_ batin Naruto jengkel.

'_Pasti tu anak udah ngebatin gak jelas waktu gue bilang gue gak mau ikut," _batin Kyuubi.

"Eh, kita udah telat nih! Ayo buruan!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Eh? i..iya!"

**~At School Roof~**

"Jadi, nanti malem kamu ada urusan keluarga, diamana?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, di French Restaurant. Tepatnya aku juga gak tau yang mana," balas Kyuubi.

'_Kok mirip…'_ batin Itachi.

"Umn.. buat apa?"

"Katanya sih buat ngerayain urusan bisnis-Tou-san yang berhasil," balas Kyuubi.

'_Jangan-jangan..'_

"Emang kenapa sih? Dari tadi kamu nanya terus," ucap Kyuubi heran sembari menatap wajah Itachi.

"Hn? Bukan apa-apa sayang," Itachi kemuadian mengunci kedua tangan Kyuubi dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang sexy.

Itachi terus melumat bibir mungil Kyuubi dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya sedikit mencoba untuk mengambil nafas, sayangnya hal itu dimanfaatkan Itachi untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi.

"I..Itachi.. ja..jangan sekarang."

Saliva dari masing-masing mulut kini bercampur. Kyuubi mengelap saliva yang menempel di bibirnya dengan lengan kemejanya. Setelah itu dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi sembati membenamkan kepalanya di dada Itachi.

"You can't turn me on in school roof you know? People will see us," ucap Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangannya kanannya mengelus lembut rambut Kyuubi dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang pemuda di depannya.

Jika Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang bermesra-mesraan di atap SMA, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bertengkar di kamar mandi karena Naruto jengkel dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya di kantin. Saking jengkelnya, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tatapan anak-anak yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Lo itu kenapa sih!" bentak Naruto.

"Ayolah, jangan gitu Dobe. Lo senengkan gue cium?"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam salah-satu stall yang berada di dalam toilet. Di dalam, Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto dengan nafsunya. Naruto yang sudah tidak terlalu kaget mulai menikmatinya.

Sasuke mulai mengendurkan dasinya dan dasi milik Naruto setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka barusan. Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Naruto. Sasuke mulai menjilati tonjolan merah muda yang berada di dada Naruto membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

Tangan Naruto mulai terjulur untuk membuka restleting celana Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum simpul. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menarik celananya kebawah. Sekarang tangan Naruto memegang kejantanan milik Sasuke yang telah menegang.

Naruto mulai menjilat kejantanan milik Saske dengan lembut. Membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat. Naruto terus menjilatnya dengan lembut. Setelah puas menjilat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan sperma. Naruto mulai memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan kejantanannya telah sampai di tenggorokkan Naruto. Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memainkan kejantanan Sasuke dengan lidahnya dan membuat Sasuke terus mendesah. Selang dua menit-tiga menit akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Naruto.

Dengan senang hati Naruto menelannya dan menjilat kejantanan Sasuke sampai bersih. Setelah Itu Sasuke mulai menciumi Naruto dan hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

**~Skip time~**

"Naruto, cepat! Jemputannya sudah nunggu!" teriak Kyuubi di depan pintu.

"Iya! Bentar!" balas Naruto yang akhirnya muncul di hadapan Kyuubi.

Akhrinya mereka berdua naik ke dalam limosine hitam mereka. Sangat berbeda denan yang Minato katakana. Minato berkata _nanti supir kita si Upin yang akan menjemput kalian dengan mobil jemputan!' _ternyata mobil jemputan yang dimaksud adalah Limosine.

Tidak menunggu lama akhirnya mereka berdua sampai. Pelayan restoran itu menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan hormat. Kyuubi berkata kepada pelayan itu bahwa mereka adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan pelayan itu langsung mengantarkan mereka ke meja yang dipesan oleh Minato.

Kushina langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat begitu melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto. Kyuubi hanya cuek dan Naruto tersenyum malu. Kyuubi melirik meja yang akan mereka duduki. Ada delapan kursi disana dan enam kursi itu telah itu diduduki, sepertinya rekan kerja ayahnya mengajak anak mereka.

Kyuubi pergi melangkah ke kursinya, tidak memperhatikan tamu Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai membatu saat melihat tamunya. Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang …..

"I..Itachi?" tanpa sadar Kyuubi memanggil namanya.

"Oh Kyuubi? Gak nyangka ya kita ketemu!" balas Itachi.

"Wah, Itachi sama Kyuu-chan udah kenalan ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Kok gak bilang-bilang sih?" sambung Mikoto.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai acaranya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya!" balas Minato.

'_Aduh, koq begini jadinya? Gue tau Tou-san sama paman Fugaku masih sobatan walau pun ada kejadian itu, tapi sampe acara bareng kayak begini? Ngajak-ngajak gue lagi! Pasti ada yang gak beres!'_ batin Kyuubi.

'_Ya ampun! Si Teme ngapain ngeliatin gue terus! Sial! Sial!'_ batin Naruto rusuh.

* * *

**~ToBeContinue~**

**Jangan lupa kasih review lo!**

**Klo gak dikasih Review ntar Bheby cium!  
**


End file.
